1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing system, an image processing method, and a computer-readable medium.
2. Related Art
A device for processing a manually-drawn image into an electronic image, such as an electronic blackboard, is also known.
In an apparatus that accepts drawing of an image in a single drawing space, if many images are drawn in the drawing space and if no blank space remains, a blank space can be created only by deleting the images already drawn. Accordingly, there is a demand for a technology of creating a blank space without deleting images already drawn.